I love her
by Hermocious Grangizzle
Summary: Hermione's not sleeping. And she's in love.


Disclaimer – I own nothing. Duh.

Warning – femmeslash. Don't like? Well, I'm not forcing you to read it.

A/N – this popped into my head and I just decided to take a break from my studies. I know I havn't written anything in forever, please don't hate me. And yes, I know this is really short. My B

I love her 

Hermione paced around her room. This was the third night in a row she hadn't slept and it was finally starting to take a toll on her. Three years prior she thought maybe, just maybe, she was gay. But she denied that possibility. Again, and again, and again. She even had a summer fling with Harry, but that didn't do any good for her. They ended up breaking up as they just wanted to be friends. All they shared were a few goodnight kisses. They disgusted Hermione but she had convinced herself it was because Harry wasn't right for her. Then she decided that going out with Ron would be okay. Three months later, they had broken up. Hermione just wasn't interested and Ron wanted other women too much. It was a mutual thing. Hermione didn't want to admit she was gay but the possibility was growing day by day. Her best friends, Harry and Ron, were not the people to talk to about it. They were straight minded, no pun intended. Ginny was always a friend who she chit chatted with but never really was fantastic friends with.

Hermione had to tell someone. Three nights of not sleeping were a sign that she was in love. She was in love with Fleur Delacour, the new potions professor. Fleur was only four years older and it wouldn't be that bad if they dated. Of course Hermione knew that was never going to happen. 'I mean come on, Fleur? Gay?' Yea right, she thought. Her mind was made up. She had to tell Ginny. She was the most trustworthy person she knew, everyone loved her, and she never really spoke trash about anyone. Except Parvati. God how Ginny hated Parvati.

As Hermione and Ginny were walking back from the quidditch pitch after her practice, Ginny knew something was wrong. Hermione's facial features were somewhat strained and the bags under her eyes were getting to be huge. There was only so much magic makeup can do. "'Mione, what's wrong with you? You seem really upset."

"Well, yea, I sorta am. I just havn't been sleeping though. It's not really anything" DAMN IT, Hermione thought. You have to tell her Hermione grabbed the side of her robe and twiddled with the fabric nervously. "You know you can talk to me about anything right? I'm not one to judge you." Hermione stayed silent. For the next five more minutes she didn't say anything. The pressure inside her was building and the words were on the verge of escaping. It was a back and forth toss on whether she wanted to tell Ginny or not. Finally right before reaching the dormitory door, Hermione pulled Ginny into an empty classroom near by and blurted out "Ginny I think I'm gay." Ginny was in shock. Not so much that her friend might be gay, considering she had thought that for years, but the fact that Hermione was so abrupt. She sat there flabbergasted at what she said as Hermione grew more and more anxious by each passing second. "For God's sake Gin, please say something."  
"Hermione, that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you! I would never dislike you for something like that. Sure I'd hate your guts if you had like, I dunno, killed someone, actually no that's a lie, I would still support you, but this? I mean come on 'Mione. You're practically my best friend. What made you finally realize it though?" Ginny asked, a huge sigh of relief emanating from Hermione. "I've thought it for awhile. I just never came to terms with it. Then I fell in love with Fleur."  
"Fleur! I love her she's awesome."  
"Well what I feel isn't awesome. It's like a love I feel like I'm not supposed to have. I can't stop thinking about her. I haven't slept in three days and when I do sleep I fall asleep thinking about her next to me and what it would be like to make love to her but then I wake up more depressed than ever when I find she's not there." Ginny nodded in sympathy "Gin it's killing me. I look at her and my heart starts racing and my palms get all sweaty, I can't think straight. The mere thought of going to her class gives me these chills and I get this feeling as if something cold but at the same time incredibly warm has burst inside of me, right above my stomach, and it spreads through my entire body so that when it finishes, I am so incredibly aware of every part of my body, I start to not be able to think. Then these horrible butterflies take over my stomach and I almost feel sick to my stomach. Yet at the same time, as horrid as I feel, it's the greatest feeling I have ever experienced in my life. It scares me how much she's taken over my life, but I don't want it to stop. Though I do wish I could sleep." Hermione sighed and looked to the ground. She sat down on the nearest chair and ran her hands through her hair. Ginny looked at her friend for a while. "You've really fallen head over heels for her haven't you?"

"Yea. I have."

At that moment the door opened. It was none other than Professor Delacour. "Mon dieu, I thought I 'eard someone in 'ere. May I ask what eet ees 'zat 'zee two of you are doing in 'ere? Not to sound rude of course. I actually do not really care. Just trying to assert myself as a teacher more." Hermione turned bright red and stood up. She walked toward Fleur and stood next to Ginny. "We, um, were, just, ah, well-"  
"What she was trying to say," interrupted Ginny, inwardly laughing at how cute her friend was who was feverishly trying to make herself look presentable and who was redder than even Ron gets, "is that we were talking about a life crisis and just needed somewhere quiet to go."

"Ah, I see. Well, then, carry on?" Fleur looked awkard, never taking her eyes from Hermione. Neither of them were breaking the stare. "Oh, 'ermione, I was wondering if you would come to my office. I have to talk to you about your last paper." Hermione looked at Ginny, then looked back at Fleur. "Sure. I will be there in a few minutes." The redness in her face had turned to almost a maroon. Ginny wondered if Fleur noticed. Fleur left and Ginny grinned. "Go get 'er tiger!" as she punched Hermione on the arm and left the room.

Ten minutes later Hermione knocked on the door of Fleur's office. "Come in." she called sweetly. Hermione entered and nervously grasped at her robes. "You wanted to see me Fleu-I mean – Professor?"

"Oui, but you may call me Fleur. We are friends, non?"

"Yea, sure, of course, ah, Yes." Hermione kicked herself mentally.

"Actually it was not a paper I wanted to talk to you about. It was your lack of sleep. I have noticed how tired you 'ave been lately. Are you okay?" Hermione's mind was spinning. Without thinking she said "No. Actually. I can't sleep at all. And that's because I am in love with you Fleur." Fleur's eyes widened and a small grin emerged on her face. Hermione's face turned a dark red and she mentally slapper herself again and again. 'I cannot believe you just fucking said that you DIPSHIT' she thought.

" 'ermione. I cannot say as I am allowed to love you back." Hermione looked up hope somewhat spreading through her veins, "But I fell in love with you 'ze moment I saw you at the Triwizard tournament." Hermione's heart was racing. Impossible. Simply impossible. "I am perfectly willing to break the rules though. I never was one to follow 'zem. That ees, if you are willing as well?" 'What the bloody hell am I supposed to say, NO?!' Hermione thought. She was speechless. Her heart racing, words were not an option so instinct took over as she moved toward Fleur, now only a foot away, and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. It was short, but incredibly powerful and meaningful. An explosion occurred right about Hermione's stomach again, though this time, it was not in disdain and hope that someday her feelings would be returned. "Well, 'zen," Fleur started, "I guess I can take 'zat as a yes?" A grin spread across their faces as they kissed again. Now Hermione could enjoy every bit of not sleeping at night because of Fleur.


End file.
